Patterned Skirts and Yellow Sunglasses
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Drabbles featuring our favorite little Genderbend!girls, Kate and Blair.
1. Hope, Love, and Courage

The first of the texts came during the guys Mash-Up performance, only a single word that made Kate's heart flutter and her smile wider then she had in a while.

_Hope._

The second text of the day came around lunch; she had just finished buying her small cup of French salad dressing (A guiltily pleasure of hers, no matter how bad it was for her skin) when her phone buzzed and the high pitched music went off, indicating that she had received a text.

_Love._

The final text of the day arrived to her iPhone when she was on her path to English.

_Courage._

Kate held up the iPhone so she could see the lit screen better, the schools horrible florescent lighting glaring off the screen and making her read the already far memorized words.

_Hope._

She clicked to the next one.

_Love._

Before she could even attempt to click onto the next text, she felt airborne as one of the meanest Cheerios tripped her onto the laminated title, throwing a sickly green slushy at her face.

Kate's hands flew up to cover her eyes from the ice. As the ice hit her eyes before she could stop it she knew the artificial flavoring would start burning her eyes any moment, maybe even tinting her skin if she didn't treat her face soon enough. As she tried to pick herself off of the ground, slipping once or twice on the slushy melting around her palms, she vaguely saw her phone lying in the corner, probably had been kicked. The previously lit screen looked shattered. She held Dave's loud booming laugh echoed down the hallway.

_Courage._

She scrambled to her feet and ran after the girl, wiping some of the green ice from her face and hair.

"Hey!" She screamed angrily, charging into the locker room. She realized with fear that she and Dana were the only ones in the deserted locker room.

Dana turned to her with cold eyes and sneered, "Didn't you hear? No guys in the girls locker room, Lezbo."

"What the fuck is your problem with me?" She screamed, slamming one of the nearby locker close as she stalked towards her, all previous fears gone.

"Cause you're a fag." Dana muttered, pulling a purse out of her locker and shoving her things into it.

"Oh is that what you're so scared of?" Kate asked, laughing wildly "Catching the gay? Well let me tell you your raging homophobic, even if I was a _guy _and I still wouldn't even _consider _liking you!"

"Is that right?" Dana asked, coming closer into Kate's face, her obnoxiously sweet and sharp perfume washing into Kate's mouth.

"You know why? Because my type isn't the mean, bitch-y type! Who's most likely to be a drunk alcoholic by the time they're thirty!"

Dana reached out and threw her water bottle across the room, "Don't push me Hummel!" She screamed, her fists resting at her sides.

Kate's eyes flickered down to her fists, "What are you gonna do? Hit me? Pull my hair?"

Dana roared, "Oh my mistake Hummel never knew you were a girl, is that why you always wear skirts? To hide your junk? Even if you were straight no guy would like you, much less a girl!"

"Go ahead hit me!" Kate screamed back as Dana hit the locker closet to her face "It's not gonna change who I am, you can't hit the gay out me more then you can punch the homophobia out of you!" Kate pushed Dana away with all of her might, but she only stumbled back before stalking right back up, if not closer, to her face.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Dana screamed into her face, pointing to the door as if it was going to make her leave faster.

"You're nothing but a scared little girl who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are! What, did daddy not love you enough? Is that why you have to take everything out on everyone else?" Kate pointed into her face, a few tears falling down onto her face as she pushed herself up against the lockers in an attempt to get further from the jock.

It all happened too fast.

Slim hands wrapped around her neck with such tightness she couldn't breathe; her thick body was pressed against her slender frame. She tried to scream through the hot mess of Dana trying to push his tongue through her lips but was quieted by Dana tightening his hold.

When he finally pulled away Kate felt herself collapse onto the ground, lightheaded and unable to stand from the lack of air. She felt her vision cloud up as her last image was Dana standing over her, his face screwed up in horror


	2. Mother Nature Attacks

"Kate!" The curly haired girl whined out, carrying the last syllable out as she rubbed her lower stomach furiously. "It hurts!"

Kate looked up from her Chemistry textbook and into the mirror facing the desk, meeting the other girls eyes through the glass "Blair there's nothing I can do about you little Mother Nature friend"

"Yes you can!" Blair whined, curling onto her side on the enormous bed, her wild curls spreading around her face like a veil.

"And what is that?" Kate asked, setting the thick book down back onto the desk, finally spinning around in her chair.

"Midol, chocolate, anything!" Blair said turning over in the massive array of pillows and blankets, groaning at the cramps aching her sides.

Kate clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before getting up and brushing off her patterned shirt. She grabbed her jacket off of the edge of the purple bean bag sitting in the corner and leaned over to Blair, who was still retreading to her cave of blankets, and kissed her cheek lightly, brushing a long dark curl off of her face before muttering "I'll be back soon"

Blair groaned "Don't leave me! I'll have to turn into my Adele playlist and my stash of chick flicks!"

Kate laughed and shut the door quietly behind her.

Sure enough, when Kate returned she heard light sobbing coming from behind the door. She opened it cautiously, trying to avoid the bags in her hands from crackling together.

"Blair sweetie?" Kate asked, setting the bags on the floor once she was inside the dorm room "Honey are you okay?"

Blair sat cross-legged on the bed, her hands covering her face as she shoulders shook roughly. "It-It's just so sad!"

"What honey?" Kate asked, smoothing back her curls to look at her tearful face. Blair took a hand from her face and gestured towards the TV that Kate took mild notice to when she entered; some blond haired guy was walking away from a sobbing light haired girl. "Justin and Lily were just s-so meant t-to be!" Blair took to sobbing into her hands.

Kate rubbed over emotional girlfriends back as she finished crying. "Justin's an idiot, I mean look at how hot she is! He _does not _deserve her!" Blair said angrily, punching into a pillow.

Kate nodded at another one of her girlfriend's mood swings.

"Blair?" Kate asked, once her girlfriend had finally taken her advice and turned off the television set "Guess what I brought you"

Blair eyes widened and she jumped a bit "What?"

Kate held up one of the bags and dug into it, holding up a round container of Ben and Jerry's "Raspberry, Banana and Strawberry with Vanilla spice, your favorite!"

Blair then, burst into tears "I have the best girlfriend ever!"

Kate smiled and calmed the crying girl down once again. "Here" Kate said, smiling once her girlfriend had the ice cream in her mouth, with some Pixar movie on the TV.

Blair caught the blue rectangular box and pill bottle. The Tampex and Midol labels stared back at her.

"Come 'er" Blair said, her eyelids falling "Cuddle with me"

Kate smiled and pulled her hair back to sit next to the girl

"L'a you" She muttered tiredly.

Kate smiled "L'a you too Hon'"


	3. Quinn Fabray

Kate felt her heart pound as Quinn walked towards her with a smile on her face, her beautiful hazel eyes seeming brighter than usual on her angel face.

"I guess we're partners" She said smiling, smoothing her pink dress over her legs.

"Yeah" Kate said, picking at her designer tights. "I guess we are"

Quinn nodded, not noticing the bright flush on Kate's cheeks, or deciding to ignore it. "What song do you think we sound do?" Quinn asked playing with her curled hair. "I was thinking maybe like a rocker chick theme, we could wear all black! Or maybe something from the Spice Girls! I've always loved them, do you know it was it was actually my older sister who introduced me into them? She gave me their album on my…"

Quinn continued to talk about past pop music; Kate sat listening to her angelic voice. She sat with her sleeve coving her mouth, attempting to hide the dopey smile on her face.

Finn Hudson _totally _did not deserve Quinn Fabray


	4. It's Not Unusual

Kate sighed and opened the locker, clenching the metal in her hands she felt one of the larger football players brush up against her, she tensed her body waiting for the 'accidental' push she more than always got.

Kate looked up after wincing in preparation for what she thought would be painful locker shove only to realize that the older boys had already passed her, probably forgetting about the painful daily ritual.

Deeming herself lucky Kate pulled out a few of her books only having to reshelf them when she noticed a stray lock of hair out of place. She flattened the hair and sprayed the hair with the can of hairspray she always kept in her locker.

She fixed the silver airplane pin on her breast pocket, smoothing the fabric underneath it.

Kate sprayed the organic hair product one last time, making sure she reached all of her chestnut locks before setting the metal can down. She turned to close her locker door when she was greeted by a sight she calls beautiful.

"Why aren't you a sight for these sore eyes?" Kate asks playfully, leaning against the lockers and cocking her hip out

Blair looks down with a blush, letting her gorgeous curls fall over her face "Bad day?" She asks

Kate sighed and turned, gesturing for Blair to follow her "More like bad week actually" Kate turned to her side but continued walking, opening her bag to retrieve some mechanical pencils for her next Chemistry class.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be adding the final touches on a Katy Perry showstopper?" Kate said smiling teasingly and biting her lip while looking forward. She felt Blair laugh beside her and felt their fingertips brush together and was attempted, and probably would if all the homophobic idiots weren't around, to lace their fingers together.

"I can't believe" Blair said stopping, causing Kate to turn in surprise "That you care about clothes so much and" Blair gestured towards her outfit "And you haven't noticed I'm not in my canary outfit!"

Kate gasped and held her hand over her mouth "Wait..you..mean.."

Blair gave her a cheeky smile and cocked her head forward, waiting for Kate to put two and two together.

Kate smiled, gasped, and laughed all at the same time, jumping and wrapping her arms around Blair neck.

When she finally let go off Blair, actually very lucky no one too particularly ignorant saw them, she clapped her hands together, her previous thoughts on the awaiting detention she was going to get if she was late to another class long gone from her mind, intend lacing her fingers with her girlfriends.

"Well I guess we'll just have to sneak you into the New Direction won't we?" Kate said smiling; playing with her hair in a way only Blair could bring out in her.

"Oh I think I have that covered" Blair said leaning forward and winking.


	5. On My Way

**Not sure if everyone in the glee universe is genderswapped, hence Kate's old crush on Quinn, but for this chapter they are:3**

"You were amazing up there"

"No_ you _were amazing"

"_No, _you were"

"We get it Hummel" Natalie Puckerman said, cutting through their laced fingers "You and Anderson are fucking like rabid bunnies, we know"

Both girls stopped their compliments and stared at the other girl with wide eyes "Puck!" Kate shouted after her as the other girls laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Blair grabbed Kate's hand again and pulled her off, switching their hands between them as they walked through the empty hallway.

"You _were_ really good up there" Blair said shyly, blushing down at her dress and rubbing the lace of her dress together with her fingertips.

"So were you, I mean you rocked that Michael song, I was so proud to see you up there" Kate said with pride evident in her voice, tightening her hold on Blair's hand, equally as shy as the other girl.

"I'm glad you were." Blair said simply, although blushing at the repeated words, the last time the other girl had whispered the words being a completely other situation.

They heard the faint click of the dress shoes all of the glee guys were wearing, the echoing getting closer until Quincy Fabray came into view, fixing his new looking football uniform over his dress pants.

"Lookin' good Fabray" Blair called after him, smirking and blowing a quiet whistle through her lips.

"Thanks girls!" He yelled over at them as they rounded the corner, Kate pulling slightly harder on Blair's hand as her attention was brought elsewhere.

"And you" Kate said in a low voice, swinging the other girl under her arm and pressing her against the wall "All of your attention" Kate leaned in closer to the other girl, close enough to smell the peach and vanilla chapstick she was wearing but not to taste "Stays on me"

Both girls connected lips, maybe for the fact it felt so rebellious, in the middle of the hallways where they were always forbidden to do so, or a strike of passion, neither knew.

Or cared.


	6. Prom King

Principal Figgins smiled into the microphone, flashing the crowd one of his signature Indian smiles before a girl in a long green dress came onto the stage and handed the tan man 2 small slips of paper.

"Ladies first" He said, smiling at the paper in his hands before breaking the small seal on the paper and speaking.

"And the McKinley 2011 Prom Queen is…Dana Karofsky!" The old bully smiled and clapped her hand on her chest in surprise.

Kate smiled and clapped her hands, although she had voted for Lauren, one of the girls in glee she had grown close too after she realized she had no problem to hang out with Kate, she was happy for Dana.

Figgins placed the delicate tiara on Dana's dark hair and placed the silver sash over her dress.

"And onto the Kings" Figgins announced, opening the other slip of paper in his hands. "And the McKinley 2011 Prom King is…"

Figgins stopped and stared at the paper, leaving Kate clueless to what as printed on the paper, did it say 2 names or something?

"Kate Hummel"

Figgins, and the entire student body for a fact, turned and stared at her, all waiting for her to do something. To scream. To cry. To laugh. Anything.

Kate did none of the above, in fact she was gone and out of the school gymnasium in a matter of 10 seconds, only the click of her girlfriends heels running after her following her as she threw the doors open and tore through the mostly deserted hallways of McKinley High School.

"Kate!"

"Kate stop running!"

"Kate you need to stop!"

Said girl ignored the calls of her girlfriend, only running faster, a miracle with both girls wearing heels. Kate ran, to where she didn't know. She finally stopped when she was close to the glee classroom. Her only safe place in the school.

Kate started to shake, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, tempted to fall onto the ground, but resisted. Blair caught up with her, her black heels in her hands from running. She threw the shoes on the ground and ran to her girlfriend, engulfing the taller girl in her arms. Kate shook and clenched onto the other girl, as for almost dear life. Blair clenched the girl to her chest, not caring if her red and black dress got ruined.

"Why would they do something like this?" Kate whispered as her girlfriend held her.

Blair shook her head, holding her own tears back for the pain her girlfriend didn't deserve.

Hours, or so it felt so it was probably only 15 minutes, later Blair was sitting on the ground with her bare tan legs tucked under her while Kate paced back and forth in front of her, the heels she still hadn't taken off clicking against the laminated title and echoing through the hallway.

"Do you wanna just go home?" Blair asked after a few minutes of watching the other girl

Kate just shook her head, her chocolate waves bumping up against her pale skin. Even distressed she still looked more beautiful then Blair thought possible.

"This was about redemption." Kate said as she finally stopped pacing and turned on her heel to the dark haired girl, squatting down and looking Blair start into her eyes "This was about taking the pit of fear and cowardly emotions out of your chest and if I run, I'll have one too. This isn't what our Prom was going to be about."

"So this does this mean?" Blair asked, taking Kate's hand in hers'.

Kate pressed their entwined hands to her lips before speaking "I'm gonna clean myself up and I'm gonna go out there and show that _they can't touch us. _Or what we have"

"I'm gonna show them it doesn't matter if they're yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch us."

Blair stared up the girl she was in love with, tears of pride in her eyes. How in hell did she ever get so lucky?

Blair nodded and Kate helped her to her feet, Blair pulling her shoes on in the process and fixing Kate's dress, Kate doing the same to her.

Kate fixed her dress once last time, nervously. She took a deep breath as she mounted the first step. She walked up the steps and came onto the stage, the lights burning her eyes for a moment before they adjusted. She stood on the stage, in front of the large crowd of students, most of them glaring at her.

The stage was ironically, one of her safe spots. She had taken so much pain on it, or relieved herself with the pleasure of singing while upon it. She used to crave the attention of her pears, to have all of the eyes on her. And now she had it, everyone was thinking about her. Her moment just hurt like hell.

She supposes she should be bitter, more than upset really. Maybe if she was different she wouldn't be upset. She would be just bitter, or both. She was upset that Blair had to see her like this. She was upset that after thinking her classmates had finally stopped the bullying, that she was okay.

These thoughts ran though her head as she stared out to the hateful faces, somehow managing to find Blair's beautiful face among all of the others.

She took a breath through her nose and took a step forward to where Figgins was standing with an almost smile on his face. He placed the too-large crown on top of her hair and placed the sash over her dress, just as he had done with Dana.

She heard Figgins announce something to the students and she heard a song begin.

_Dancing Queen, how clique._

Mercedes, and by the sound of it, Santana began to sing as the crowd parted showing a frightened looking Dana.

Kate walked closer to her "You could do it now you know"

"Do what?" She asked, clenching her hands onto sash desperately

"Come out. Be who you are"

Kate held her hand out and Dana's eyes flickered to it with frighten emotion.

"I-I can't" She whispered, turning and letting her dress thrash out behind her.

Kate stood there, feeling lonely and humiliated, wondering where it would be easier to blend into the crowd and disappear.

"Excuse me" The most beautiful sound in the world rang out. Kate turned with wide eyes to stare at the other girl "May I please have this dance?"

Kate smiled and looked around to the taken back faces of the crowd, her eyes meeting Rachel's who was also among the few smiling faces and made a little 'shoo!' motion with her hands. Kate looked back to Blair "Yes" She said taking Blair's extended hand "Yes you may"

Blair took lead, both of their hands resting low on each other's waists.

They brush their foreheads together, but didn't dare to kiss. Although there were chaperones, Couch Sylvester promising to watch extra carefully over them and Finn and also Puck walking them to the car and driving them home, they weren't going to rile the jocks up.

"Later" Blair promised "We'll save all the fun for later"


	7. Razor Blades and Hair or Something

"And this is the French room, had some great memories in there, I'll tell you. I mean you can insult the jocks all you want and convince them it's something sweet" Kate said, gesturing towards the room. The last of her sentence earns a small giggle out of the other girl, which makes her smile. Blair steps into the room and looks around. It's nothing compared to the Advance French Kate is taking at Dalton, but the classroom's cute and the teacher had liked her. It had been one of her more bearable classes.

"Where did you usually sit? Blair asked, turning around and standing next to her.

"That one" Kate says, gesturing to the front row, third seat. She has the same seat at Dalton.

Blair smiles and walked over to the desk, sitting down at it and crossing her legs politely.

"So this is what you usual was like" Blair said, looking around the mostly dark classroom

"Just add a cup of homophobic jocks and bratty cheerleaders and you got it" Kate adds, reaching her hand out for Blair to take. The other girl scoots out and smoothes the plaid skirt Kate had picked out for her and takes Kate's hand, trailing behind her as they exit the classroom and continue walking down the empty hallway.

"That's the choir room!" Kate excitingly points, ready to drag Blair in there and force her to listen to her many tales of the New Directions before a deep voice stops her dead in her tracks.

"Hey fairies!"

She stops, jerking back a little before turning her body protectively in front of Blair's. "What do you want David?" She snarled at the large boy

"Heard you and your little lapdog were skipping around spreading your fairy dust everywhere and what can I say" David sneered "I just couldn't help myself"

"Can you just get over yourself?" Blair says suddenly, pushing herself from behind Kate, and glares at the taller boy with just venom it itself seemed to be a miracle he didn't drop on the spot. She continues "We all know what you did, and you're lucky we didn't tell anyone or you'd be in juvie faster than you can-"

David lunged at her, pushing her against a wall. Kate yelled and did her best to get the bigger man off of her girlfriend, digging her well-manicured nails into David's skin.

"Hey Back off!" Another voice yelled, causing David to freeze, and jump away from where he was holding Blair against the wall.

"What the fuck Karosky? Do I need to beat your ass?" Santana asked, her phone in one hand as she gave him a glare. Kate took Blair in her arms, although Blair was perfectly fine, looking quite pissed actually.

David just glared at them before running off, with Santana yelling something about razors and hair after him. Santana turned to them "Are you okay B? That jack-ass, my uncle's a lawyer and he can totally woop his ass-"

"I'm okay" Blair interrupted, clenching her shoulder, but looking up at Kate as if she was the hurt one.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I've been a bitch but I pretty much bonded with you two over the we're all lezbo's thing and if you ever tell anyone-"

"We're good. Thanks 'Tana. Perfect timing as usual" Kate grinned slightly

"What did he want? He looked pissed" Santana asked, looking down at her phone as it buzzed in her palm

The girls shared a glance, wondering how they were gonna lie their way out of this before-

"Crap" Santana said, tucking her phone back into the top of her tight fitting dress "Gotta go, fill me in later. And we start again in 10 minutes so if you're going to have your quickie better have it soon. I suggest the Latin room!" She yelled behind her, leave the blushing girls alone.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked, once Santana was out of sight

"I'm fine Blair, is your shoulder okay?" Kate worriedly asked, touching her shoulder lightly

Blair sighed "No, Kate, _Are you okay?"_

Kate met her eyes and dropped her hand "I'm…I'm okay"

They shared a look before Kate asked if she wanted to start heading back to the auditorium.

"Well," She sighed "If we're not gonna stop by the Latin room then I guess so"

They were both still laughing by the time they made it back to their seats.


End file.
